


7 minutes in heaven (Never let Brendon Urie talk you into anything)

by camiisado



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Patrick, M/M, horny pete, patrick pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let Brendon Urie talk you into playing 7 minutes in heaven with a room of strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 minutes in heaven (Never let Brendon Urie talk you into anything)

No matter what you do, never and I mean never let Brendon Urie talk you into playing 7 minutes in heaven. Brendon comes up with the stupidest ideas, especially when he’s high, sucks for us that he’s always high, but we love the kid. 

 

The thing was in the circle of players for 7 minutes in heaven, a third was openly gay, another was closeted, and the rest l have never met. 

 

Brendon stood in the middle of the circle to announce the rules.

 

  * “No cumming in my closet if you do I will track you down”


  * “Don’t do anything the other person isn’t comfortable”
  * “Please don’t do kinky shit in my closet I hear someone moan ‘Daddy’ I will shoot you in the head”



“Yea that’s not what I heard Ryan say last week.” Someone I’ve never met spoke up. 

 

“Shut up, anyways those are the rules. Any questions?” 

 

“What if someone gets a boner?” Another person asks. 

 

“Then we will have to throw you into the pool. Got it? Good let’s go.”

 

Brendon gave the bottle a really hard spin before it landed on a guy with red hair, I think his name is Josh.

 

“First up Josh. Get in the closet drummer boy.” Brendon said 

 

“Man and I had just gotten out of the closet.” A couple of people had laughed at this comment. 

 

Brendon spun the bottle again this time landing on a girl I’ve never seen. 

 

“And Miss Melanie.” 

 

Melanie groaned before standing up, “You owe me.” she said to Brendon. 

“You decided to play babe.” Brendon says with a smirk. 

 

She opens the closet door and you can hear Josh say “A girl? But I’m very gay.”

 

“Time starts now!” Brendon yelled. 

 

-

7 minutes is up and Josh and Melanie walk out untouched. 

 

“So what did you guys do?” Brendon asked. 

 

“Well Josh told me about his boyfriend and how they are in a very happy *cough* kinky relationship.” Melanie said.

 

“Fine let’s make it a rule you at least have to kiss the other person at minimum.” Brendon said. 

 

Melanie kissed Josh on the cheek before sitting back down. 

 

“Okay next up.. Gerard.”

 

-

 

An hour, 2 boners and 2 pool throws later, it the bottle finally landed on me. I walked over to the closet which reeked of sweat and cologne.  Patrick heard people yelling in the other room. I hear multiple footsteps outside. The closet door was opened and someone was basically thrown in. 

 

“Um, hi?” I say 

 

“Hi.”

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Pete. Who are you?”

 

“Patrick.” 

 

“Listen I’m very drunk and I can feel a boner arising,” Pete begins, “so we can sit here or we can make out.” 

 

“Oh um.” I begin.

 

“Fuck it” Pete slurs before pushing me against the wall and pressing our lips together. I mean it wasn’t terrible. 

 

Pete starts getting grabby and touching my body all over, great I have a drunk horny dude all over me.

 

-

 

“Rise and shine fuckers!” Brendon yells slamming the door open. 

 

I look over at Pete, then down at his bulge. 

 

“Looks like you have a problem there.” I say. 

 

“Shi-

 

“Look’s like Pete’s going in the pool!” 

 

“The what?” Pete asks before being carried by Brendon, Andy, Joe, and Josh out to the pool area. 

  
“Put me down! Patrickkk!” 

 

_ splash _


End file.
